Butterflies are fun to watch, observe, and even photograph. Like birding there is a growing interest in the feeding and observation of lepidopteran and like type insects. Such insects are not only interesting to watch and observe, even throughout the year and the various stages of their lives, but they are also useful, in for example, the pollinization of plants, as well as attracting other species.
Attempts have been made to attract butterflies with butterfly feeders. Examples may be seen in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,067,934; 5,996,127; 5,493,999; 5,423,291; 5,377,617; 5,269,258; D 408 947; D 368 336; and D 352 574. These feeders however do not provide a year round natural habitat for Lepidoptera and like insects. They also may attract birds or other insects which would prey on Lepidoptera in their various stages. Accordingly, there is a need for a lepidoptera feeder which will also provide a natural habitat and a somewhat protected environment enabling observation throughout most of the year.